


Deeper Than the Truth

by ralf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, believe me it's not, it's just sapping sap that saps, this is so sappy even if it sounds kinda ominous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: During a brewing mishap Alec gets hit with bits of an unfinished potion. There are no side effects... or so they think.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 96
Kudos: 700
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs, Very Best Malec





	Deeper Than the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Ruelle's _War of Hearts_ because I am weak.

“Alec? Alexander, can you hear me?”

Alec groans.

“Alec, please say something!”

His eyes flutter weakly, lids heavy as boulders, but Alec forces them open anyway. The fear in Magnus's voice could get him to do just about anything.

His surroundings come into focus slowly. He's in the apothecary, haphazardly hanging off a chair. Magnus is leaning over him, hands hovering around his shoulders as if he's afraid to touch. A sliver of relief passes over his face when he meets Alec's gaze but he remains anxious. He cups Alec's cheek hesitantly. “Are you hurt?”

Alec swallows drily, taking a moment to appraise how he's feeling. His thoughts are sluggish and he can't remember how he got in this chair. His temples throb like he's coming off of a headache and his muscles feel a bit sore as if he'd overworked them, but he's not hurting.

“No,” he answers, speech a bit slurred. “What happened?”

Magnus supports him with a hand on his back when he straightens. “I'm not sure. I was brewing a potion when you came in. I don't know why but it blew up and some of it hit you. You fell.”

Magnus's words bring back memories of coming home, hearing Magnus puttering around in the apothecary and going to him, but he can't recall anything after that. “How long was I out?”

“Less than a minute,” Magnus replies, blue sparks flowing from his hand and over Alec. He's running diagnostics, no doubt. Alec doesn't think he'll find anything. The tenderness is already fading from his limbs and his head clears with every passing second.

“I had to heal a few burns on your skin,” Magnus says, voice clipped. “Are you sure nothing hurts?”

“I'm fine, Magnus, really.”

An unconvinced frown clings to Magnus's brow. Alec lays a hand on his arm reassuringly. “I'd tell you if I was hurt. Okay?”

Magnus nods reluctantly and Alec stands up gingerly, rolling his shoulders. He can still feel Magnus's unease hanging round him like a cloud and he's not surprised when Magnus insists on calling Catarina to have her check Alec over as well. Alec's protests that she's on shift and he's really not feeling unwell go unheeded.

Catarina doesn't find anything amiss either and that at least seems to appease Magnus some.

“I have no idea what upset the potion,” he mutters when she retracts her magic. “I've brewed it many times and it's never acted this way. It's disconcerting.”

“What where you working on?” Cat inquires.

“A Shalay potion.” Magnus's eyes dart to Alec and he explains, “It's a basic revelation potion that allows the recipient to see through all kinds of deceptions, magical or otherwise.”

“It's easy to brew,” Catarina muses. “And it went off the moment Alec entered the room?”

“Yes.”

She hums. “Maybe it reacted to his presence. The potion works by detecting energy shifts, right? Alec's angelic energy might've messed it up.”

“Aren't there warnings for that type of thing? Under what conditions the potion needs to be brewed?” Alec interjects. He's spent quite some time hanging around Magnus when he works from home, learning trivia about potion brewing here and there. His Chthonian is still pretty terrible but Magnus patiently indulges his curiosity and once explained to him what sections potion instructions usually consist of.

Cat's eyebrows rise slightly in surprised approval at his knowledgeability. “True. But I'd assume that angelic energy messing with this potion is something that wasn't discovered yet. It's not exactly common for Shadowhunters to hang around Warlocks when they're brewing potions.”

“That's fair,” Alec concedes. It makes him wonder how much more is left to explore where angelic and demonic powers mingle.

“In any case I think you got off lightly,” Cat says and pats his arm. “I found nothing in your system.”

She leaves shortly after with one last squeeze to Magnus's shoulder. He's been mostly silent, his gaze far away. Alec laces their fingers together. “Hey. Everything okay?”

Magnus blinks back to himself, a thoughtful curl to his mouth. He shrugs. “I'm going to brew you a cleansing potion that will get rid of anything we might have overlooked.”

Alec squeezes his hand, the lingering guilt in Magnus's eyes hurting his heart. “Magnus. I'm fine, really.”

“Humor me, Alexander,” Magnus asks, sending him a smile that is a bit fragile around the edges.

Alec tugs him closer. “Always,” he promises.

~ ~ ~

They spend the evening on the couch, nestled close together. Alec feels the tension drain from Magnus with every passing minute, his smiles growing more genuine and his posture relaxing. He still insists on brewing the cleansing potion though.

“I didn't think you meant right now,” Alec says, leaning in the doorway of the apothecary. They'd eventually gotten ready for bed and Alec waited between the sheets but when Magnus remained suspiciously absent he got back up to look for him.

Magnus is bowed over an assortment of flasks and jars with potion ingredients. He looks up, a touch apologetic. “Universal potions like this one take a lot of preparation. I'll only be able to complete it in seventeen days when it's the full moon, but I have to start the brewing process in advance.” He goes back to the ingredients, measuring half a spoonful of green powder into a large bowl.

Alec makes his way over and settles a hand on his back, not to stop him but to give comfort. He's familiar with the irrationality of emotion demanding superfluous measures to keep loved ones safe. He knows Magnus will only find his peace of mind again when he's done this, and Alec won't hinder him. But he won't let Magnus beat himself up for the next two weeks until the potion is done. “It wasn't your fault. Accidents happen.”

Magnus unscrews the lid of a vial and pauses. He sets it down with a sigh and turns around, Alec's hand sliding to rest on his shoulder. “I know. But... you got hurt because of something I did.” He glances down at his hands and Alec's chest tightens.

“It wasn't you, Magnus. I know you'd never hurt me.”

“Not intentionally, no. But like you said, accidents happen. I'm not always in control.”

Alec pulls Magnus against him, wondering how to put his thoughts into words. He's never mentioned this before because he was sure Magnus knew somehow, but maybe he was mistaken. “You know I feel safe with you, right? And it's not just because I know you'll always protect me from harm. It's...” He flounders a bit. “I don't know how to describe it but I can feel your magic sometimes?” It tingles on his skin occasionally when Magnus does spellwork, or reaches out towards him warmly when they're in bed. It grew less shy over time where it was skittish and reserved first, and Alec has become familiar with the way it presses along his senses sometimes. “I don't think your magic would let anything happen to me. If anything it protected me from any effects the potion might have had.”

Magnus is looking at him with huge eyes, a vulnerability in them that tugs on Alec's heartstrings. “You really believe that?”

“Yeah,” Alec says firmly, trying to erase any doubt Magnus might have. “I don't think anything could happen to me as long as you're around. I have complete faith in you.”

Magnus turns his face into Alec's shoulder and Alec recognizes it for the attempt to hide that it is. He pulls Magnus even closer and feels him sigh against his collarbone. They stay like that for a while and Alec is content to feel Magnus finding back his equilibrium in Alec's careful embrace.

He keeps Magnus company for the rest of the preparations. It's always soothing to watch him stir ingredients together, measure out plant parts and liquids and things Alec doesn't even recognize. His hands are steady and sure, sparking magic when needed, his motions seasoned by years of practice. Alec loves seeing him like this.

After setting up three different bowls to steep Magnus announces that he's done all he can for now, and they return to bed. He settles his head on Alec's chest and Alec wraps his arms around him tightly.

The quiet dark around them is only interrupted by the distant hum of traffic, a sense of calmness finally catching up with them. Magnus taps the beat of Alec's heart against his sternum softly. “You're so precious to me,” he mumbles into Alec's skin.

Alec brushes a kiss into his hair, breathing him in deeply. It's jarring how easily the familiar fear of losing each other can be dredged up, but Alec won't allow it to linger. He'll chase it off until they both feel safe again. “You're precious to me, too,” he whispers back. “More than anything.”

~ ~ ~

The next morning Alec makes French toast for breakfast. Magnus joins him at the stove when he's flipping the third toast, burrowing his face in Alec's shoulder. He remains there, following Alec's movements whenever he reaches for something and only withdraws when Alec slides the pan away.

“I feel like there's something at the edges of my consciousness,” Magnus says, flicking his wrist to set the table while Alec carries the toasts over. “It's not my magic and it doesn't feel malevolent but I think there are traces of _something_ left in you.”

Sitting down Alec smiles despite himself. He probably should have guessed that Magnus's tactility wasn't just due to morning drowsiness. “That's good though, right? If it's not malevolent?”

Magnus frowns and nibbles on a piece of toast. “I suppose. But I don't like there being any kind of unidentified influence on you.”

Alec hums in agreement. He doesn't particularly like the prospect either but he feels completely like himself so it's an abstract thought. “How far along were you with brewing the potion?” he inquires.

“Almost done. What do you have in mind?”

“Maybe the thing you felt was because the potion worked on me,” Alec muses. “It was for detecting lies, right?”

“Yes. For deception of the magical or interpersonal variety.”

“So tell me a lie and we'll see if it worked.”

Magnus maintaines a skeptical look but goes along with it. “Alright. I once met Michelangelo.”

Alec focuses inside himself, searching for some kind of warning bell chiming in his head or a prickle on his skin, but there's nothing. He lumps a bit in disappointment – calling Jace out on his bullshit with magical support could have been fun, not that he really needs the aid to spot when his parabatai is making things up – when something else occures to him. “Wait!” he exclaims. “So you lied when you said you slept with Michelangelo!”

Magnus stares at him in utter confusion. “What?”

“When we first met,” Alec insists. “You said you'd been in bed with Michelangelo and that he was excellent at it.”

Alec is treated to the rare sight of Magnus flushing. “I said a lot of things to get your attention.”

Alec snorts. “You _had_ my attention. You always have my attention, as a general rule.”

Magnus fiddles with his ear cuff. “Good to know.” He huffs out a laugh. “I can't believe you remember that.”

“Of course I remember,” Alec scoffs. “I remember everything you tell me.” He pauses. “I mean, I probably forgot a little bit. I couldn't recall that inventory list you read me last week if my life depended on it, but--”

Magnus shuts him up with a kiss. “You are a sweet man, Alexander. I'll forgive your negligible inaccuracy.”

Alec steals another kiss. “Thank you.” He realizes that they're back to square one where his mystery condition is concerned, but he refuses to let it overshadow their morning so he asks, “So what have you planned for tomorrow evening?”

Magnus shoots him a scandalized look. “You know it's against the rules to pry about plans for date night! They're secret.”

Alec sighs dramatically and makes a show of hanging his head. “You're right. The law is hard but it is the law.”

Magnus chuckles and nudges Alec's shin with his toes, and Alec does his best to keep that smile on Magnus's face for the rest of their breakfast.

When it's time to leave for the Institute Magnus loiters around the door while Alec collects his gear. “I don't want to let you out of my sight, if I'm honest,” he confesses, watching as Alec slings his quiver over one shoulder.

“Same as always, then?” Alec asks, elicting a tiny grin for his efforts.

“Kind of. Promise me you'll be careful, alright?”

Alec bumps his arm against Magnus's. “You know me. I'm always careful.”

Magnus purses his lips. “Be extra careful then.”

Alec can't not press a kiss to that pout. “Will be. Knowing what awaits me if I make it through the day in one piece is a pretty good motivation.”

“You think about that often?”

“All the time,” Alec admits. “I wish I could move my office here so I'd be around you all day.”

Magnus leans in for another slow kiss. “You're making it very hard for me to let you leave.”

“Sorry not sorry?”

Magnus draws back with obvious reluctance. “Go do your job then, Shadowhunter, so you can hurry home.”

“I will,” Alec says and gives Magnus one last kiss because all good things come in threes.

~ ~ ~

Alec shuts the loft door behind him with a sigh, leaning against it for a moment. The past two days passed uneventful where his possible ailment is concerned, but not at all uneventful when it comes to demon activity. He had to send out more patrols than he liked to handle the situation and pull a night shift to coordinate the field work but in the end everyone made it back safely and that's all that counts. Still, he's more than happy to leave the last of the cleanup to Izzy and Jace and enjoy his date night with Magnus. He certainly earned it.

“Magnus?” he calls, setting down his bow.

Steps sound on the carpet and a moment later Magnus appears in the hallway. Alec's jaw drops.

“Like what you see?” Magnus asks with a self-satisfied grin, because he already knows the answer to that one.

Alec has never known Magnus to slack off when it comes to dressing up, but there are outfits and there are _outfits_ , and this one definitely fits the latter category. His jacket is a patterned red with intricate silver hightlights, his shimmering black shirt clings in all the right places and plunges way too deep, and his charcoal pants are tighter than is good for Alec's sanity. Several necklaces catch the light and Alec can't even begin to describe what his makeup and hairstyle do except that they make Magnus even more stunning than he already is.

Magnus gratuitously straightens his cuffs. “I think I outdid myself with this one, don't you agree?” And then he _winks_.

Utterly devastated Alec blurts, “You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen.”

Magnus preens visibly. “Thank you, Alexander. But flattery won't get you out of this one. What do you think of the composition?”

Alec is still blanking out. “The.. the colors are nice?” He blinks back to himself, but it's difficult, presented with all of _that_. “You know I have no clue about fashion. Maybe you could break it down into questions I can answer?”

“Hm.” Magnus tilts his head pensively and Alec is dimly aware that Magnus might be fishing for compliments, but he honestly doesn't care. Magnus deserves all the compliments. “Does this outfit make you want to look at me more than my usual outfits?”

As if Magnus _ever_ wears anything usual. “I always want to look at you.”

The playful glint in Magnus's eyes dips into fondness. “I told you flattery won't get you out of this one.”

Alec takes a deep breath and tries to think. “I might be biased,” he finally says, “but I've always had a thing for seeing you in red.” And it's not just the color itself that suits Magnus magnificently, because Magnus looks good in any color. It's how Magnus wore a burgundy shirt with golden embroidery on the first evening they spent together, and how Alec could never forget what Magnus looked like in deep red velvet staring at him from the end of the aisle, and how just the thought of that one jacket covered in red arrows parches Alec's throat. He wisely keeps his mouth shut.

“I'll keep that in mind,” Magnus says nonchalantly and Alec both envies and fears for his future self.

They leave shortly after to a location Magnus refuses to disclose even as he summons a portal.

“You know you don't have to keep our destination a secret to get me to hold your hand. You could just ask,” Alec teases as Magnus laces their fingers together.

“Oh, I'm _well_ aware,” Magnus tells him with a chuckles and pulls him through.

The other side greets them with a vast open space as far as the eye can see. The twilight of predawn paints the sky a dark gray, illuminating the meadow they stepped into, glancing off the mountain to their right side. The air is crisp and clear, tingling pleasantly on Alec's cheeks.

“Welcome to the Scottish Highlands, Alexander.” There's a note of pride in Magnus's voice. He knows of Alec's penchant for nature which is no doubt why he picked this place. It also means he dressed up for Alec's eyes only, not because their venue demanded it. Alec's heart flops around in his chest and he breaks away from the view to press a lingering kiss to Magnus's lips.

They wander the wide valley as the sky lightens up, talking and laughing, their hands tightly linked. Alec squats down to search for a four-leaved clover, and when he finally finds one after almost giving up he's reasonably sure that Magnus helped along with that.

At some point Magnus conjurs them a picnic blanket so they can sit and watch the sunrise. When they eventually return home Alec feels calm and settled, the stress of the past days completely melted away.

“Witnessing the first light of a new day is quite lovely, don't you think?” Magnus asks.

“You're lovelier,” Alec counters.

Magnus smiles, easily proving Alec's claim.

~ ~ ~

A week has passed since the potion incident and things have mostly gone back to normal even though Magnus still sends him appraising side glances every once in a while. Now is no exception, Magnus watches closely as Alec gets in his boots.

“Do you have any clue how late this meeting will run?” he asks.

“Unfortunately not. It's one of these 'it takes however long it takes' things.” Alec sighs. He'd been low-key dreading this conference for the past few days. The Clave called it under the guise of wanting to systemize his Downworlder Cabinet to then discuss establishing it in other Institutes as well, but Alec is pretty sure the real intention here is to examine his every action as Head of the Institute where it comes to cooperation with the Downworld and get some dirt on him to prove his disloyalty to nephilimkind or something. He'll need to be on guard the whole time, watching his every word.

Some of his thoughts must read on his face because Magnus steps closer and squeezes his shoulder. “You'll do fine, Alexander. I know it.”

Alec smiles. Having Magnus's support eases his nerves a little. He pulls Magnus into a hug, breathing him in for a long moment.

“You won't face them alone, will you?” Magnus inquires.

“I won't, thankfully. Underhill will be joining me in misery, to answer security questions while I cover the political ones.” He leans back to catch Magnus's eye. “You're not still jealous of him, right?” he asks, trying to keep a straight face.

Magnus looks offended. “For the last time, I was _never_ jealous of him.”

“Uh-huh.” Alec nods non-committally. He loves teasing Magnus with this since it's about the only ammunition he has. “Don't worry, I'll keep an appropriate five inches between our chairs.”

“You are a menace,” Magnus pouts, fighting a laugh.

“A menace that only has eyes for you.”

“Prove it.”

Alec does, with a sound goodbye kiss before reluctantly drawing back. “Don't wait up. Who knows how long they'll grill us.” It doesn't help that it's early morning in Alicante, so the Clave correspondent will be well-rested from the night while Alec is tired from a long workday. A deliberate choice, he's sure.

Magnus just hums in a way that tells Alec he'll wait up anyway, and Alec pulls him into one last hug before leaving.

The meeting is predictably horrible. Every question from the stern looking Clave delegate is a trap in disguise and she only lets up after Alec snidely remarks that this conversation was for outlining a possible cooperation with the Downworld to establish mutal trust, not speculating what malicious plots they might be hatching and how to forestall that, preferably with a demonstration of superiority. After that he and Underhill at least manage to give the information this meeting supposedly was about while the correspondent looks on in thinly veiled disgust. It's endlessly frustrating because Alec is sure no one in a high-ranking positions really plans to implement improved communication channels with the Downworld, but at least the meeting concludes shortly after.

When he gets back to the loft Magnus is cuddled up on the couch with a book and a blanket, looking disarmingly cozy. Alec wants to bury his head in his neck and sleep for ten hours.

Magnus takes one look at him and guesses his mood right away. “Bed?”

“Yes, please.” A year ago Alec would have never allowed himself to show his exhaustion, but now he can draw comfort from Magnus without feeling ashamed. The knowledge alone warms him and makes him feel safe. He's come a long way. And while Jace and Izzy have been by his side and taken care of him long before he met Magnus, it was only by knowing him that Alec grew into parts of himself he never thought possible. Magnus helped him to change for the better, in so many ways.

“You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.”

Magnus looks up from where he was folding the blanket and his gaze melts when he meets Alec's eyes. He drops the blanket on the couch and closes the distance between them with a few long steps, pulling Alec into a tight hug. “You have no idea how much you mean to me,” he whispers into Alec's hair, but as Alec cradles him close he thinks he does.

~ ~ ~

Alec has been scrolling through the reports on his pad for the better part of an hour when Magnus finally emerges from the apothecary, rubbing his shoulder with a grimace.

“What have you been up to?” Alec asks, putting his pad aside and making room for Magnus on the couch. Magnus plops down beside him with a sigh.

“That cleansing potion,” Magnus groans. “It needed to be stirred for three hours while simmering. Normally I'd use a spell for that but it's in a stage where it's extremely sensitive to magic and that would have messed with it. I had to stir by hand.”

“That sounds horrible.”

“It was,” Magnus agrees and leans into Alec's side heavily. Alec shifts them a bit so he can get his hands on Magnus's shoulders and starts massaging.

“Hmmm this is good,” Magnus humms, melting into Alec's careful ministrations.

A few minutes pass with Magnus tilting his head this way and that way until he finally says, “Thank you, that was wonderful. You don't have to keep going.”

“Who says I don't want to?” That makes Magnus chuckle, so Alec adds, “I'll tell you a secret: I can never resist an opportunity to get my hands on you.”

Magnus grins at him over his shoulder. “In that case, be my guest.”

Alec keeps at it for a long while though little by little his kneading shifts into soft caresses. “Does the potion need to be stirred again?” he asks, stroking over Magnus's shoulders.

“Yes,” Magnus confirms. “Right after adding a dash of leech extract. But thankfully by then it will be stable enough that I can apply a charm to the task.”

Alec makes a face. “Leech extract?”

Turning a bit to catch his gaze Magnus gives him an apologetic smile. “Sorry? I should probably warn you that the potion isn't the tastiest thing in existence.”

“I figured,” Alec snorts.

“Thank you for going along with this so easily,” Magnus says, eyes cast down.

“Hey.” Alec squeezes Magnus's shoulder until he looks at him again. “You don't need to thank me. If anything I should be thanking _you_ for looking out for me.” Magnus opens his mouth as if to argue so Alec continues. “Aren't you always telling me I'm entitled to have feelings? That applies to you, too.”

Magnus lets out a long sigh. “Maybe. But I know I'm being irrational, Alec. Even if there was any side effect on you it most likely would have run out by now anyway. There's no real reason to go through with this.”

Alec shrugs. “Except for the fact that it's important to you,” he says. “And that is more than enough reason to do it. Alright?”

Very slowly a timid smile takes the place of Magnus's frown and he nods. Alec smiles back and can't help but draw him into a tender kiss.

~ ~ ~

A few days later Alec just started on his way home when his phone rings. He frowns when he sees that it's Magnus and answers with a concerned, “Everything okay?”

“That depends,” Magnus mutters. Alec can hear voices from his end of the line. “I assume your dear siblings didn't tell you about their plan to hijack our evening?”

“What? Wait, are they with you right now?” It should be impossible since they left the Institute only a few minutes before Alec did, but he's pretty sure he just heard Izzy's laugh in the background.

“Apparently they used Clary's portal rune to beat you to the loft to present you with a fait accompli.”

“Clary is there too?” Alec asks in disbelief.

Magnus is silent for a long guilty moment before admitting, “Simon, too.”

Alec groans. “Can't you just kick them out?”

“I could.” From the way Magnus says it Alec already knows he won't. “And I know we said we'd spend a quiet evening in... but I think they really miss spending time with you.”

“They see me all day,” Alec grumbles though it's half-hearted at best. It's been weeks since he last hung out with his siblings and their friends, and while going on missions is always fun and more play than work, it's still _work_.

“I know,” Magnus says anyway, because he's too kind. “But they brought popcorn and entertainment. Think you can deal with a movie night for me?”

That one's easy to answer. “I'd deal with anything for you,” he replies, then tags on, “except maybe with a spider... though probably even with that, if it really came down to it.”

Magnus chuckles warmly into his ear. “My knight in shining armor. Tell me where you are so I can open you a portal?”

“I barely left he Institute,” Alec says and a moment later a portal shimmers into existence halfway down the street. He walks to it quickly and once he steps through Izzy is immediately on him, pulling him into a tight hug as if she hadn't seen him in years. “Hey, Alec.”

Alec wraps his arms around her fondly. “Hey, Iz.”

She cranes her neck to look at him. “Don't think I didn't hear how you suggested to Magnus to kick us out.” She squeezes him reproachfully. “As if you're not already spending all your free time with Magnus.”

Alec shrugs, only vaguely guilty. “I like it that way.”

“Don't say you don't enjoy a good movie night with all of us,” Clary says, leaning in the doorway to the kitchen where Alec can see Jace and Simon bickering over a bowl of popcorn.

“I actually enjoy them a lot,” he answers honestly, suprising even himself. Clary shots him a wide smile and Alec feels the last bits of his reservations melt away. He loves spending time with his family and friends. He'll have Magnus all to himself soon enough.

Jace and Simon join them in the living room, each carrying a bowl of popcorn, Magnus on their heels with a wide assortment of drinks floating behind him. They all settle down while Magnus conjurs them blankets and sets up the TV with a flick of his wrist, and soon the lights dim and the movie starts playing.

“What kind of movie is this?” Alec murmurs into Magnus's ear, but he shrugs.

“I don't know, I think Simon picked it.”

Alec suddenly senses impending doom. His gut feeling proves right when not a minute later unrealistic fangs and weird glowy eyes in a pale face flash across the screen. “Is this a vampire movie?” he asks, slightly horrified.

“Absolutely.” Simon laughs in delight and high fives Clary. Alec regrets all of his life choices.

He makes it through the movie and its sequel, keeping himself entertained by whispering judgemental comments about the protagonist's decisions into Magnus's ear. He'd never admit it but the movies aren't as terrible as he thought they'd be. It helps that throughout the evening Magnus moves closer and closer to him until he's effectively in his lap.

“I never thought I'd ever see a movie where a vampire is that kick-ass,” Jace announces once the end credits roll.

“You should have figured since you know me and I'm a kick-ass vampire,” Simon declares proudly and flashes his teeth.

Jace snorts. “Sorry to burst your bubble, but you could never reach that level of badassery if you tried. You can talk but you can't punch for shit.”

Simon watches him challengingly. “Oh, so you think I'm all hiss and no bite?”

 _That was terrible_ , Alec wants to say despite being slightly amused but what comes out is, “That was a little bit funny.”

What.

Simon and Jace turn to stare at him, banter forgotten. “You really think so?” Simon asks, beaming.

Catching on to the way Alec has gone tense Magnus touches his arm cautiously. “Alexander?”

“I didn't mean to say that,” Alec states carefully. “I meant to say ‘That was terrible’ but... I couldn't. It's like the words changed in my mouth.”

Simon's smile dims and of course he focuses on the least relevant bit of what Alec just said. “So you didn't think it was funny?”

Alec glares at him and Simon slumps in defeat.

Magnus watches him intently and Alec can see his thoughts racing. “Maybe you should answer him. If you didn't really think it was terrible and couldn't say it...”

“You think Alec is forced to tell the truth?” An alarming grin spreads on Jace's face and Alec wants to smack him.

It would make sense. The potion was for revealing the truth to the recipient and it went wrong. That it would disable him to deceive doesn't sound unreasonable.

Alec feels immense relief that the cleansing potion is almost done. Magnus told him the moonrise was early in the morning tomorrow, so whatever this turns out to be, it will be over soon.

“We should make sure,” Jace suggests with a glint in his eyes. “Hey Alec, is Magnus a big spoon or a little spoon?”

Alec glares at him, too. “You realize that even if I was forced to tell the truth it doesn't mean I'm forced to _answer_ , right?”

Jace raises his hands placatingly. “I was only trying to help you.”

“Right,” Alec scoffs. He reluctantly admits to himself that Jace has a point though, so he intends to say ‘My name is Jace’ but ends up saying, “My name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood.”

There's a moment of silence and then Simon cries, “You have a middle name and it's Gideon? I never knew!” There's a moment's pause before he pipes up again. “Wait, you also think I'm funny!” He grins in a way that is entirely unbecoming of him. “Deep down you want to be friends with me, right??”

 _I don't want to be friends with you_ , Alec automatically snaps except that he says, “I think it would be okay if we were friends.”

“Oh my God, did you hear that, Clary?” Simon is bouncing in excitement while Clary and Izzy laugh.

Alec buries his face in his hands and wishes himself far away. “I can't be here anymore.”

The lights come on with a wave of Magnus's hand. “Would you look at the time,” he says, deadpan. “I think you should all head back home.”

Alec could kiss him right then and there.

“But it's not even half past eleven,” Izzy protests.

Magnus smiles at her sharply. “And we both know this isn't about the late hour.” He vanishes the blankets for good measure, earning collective groans of indignation. Thankfully they take the hint and leave after that without putting up a fuss. Simon goes with one last call of “Alec wants to be friends!” and then the door closes behind them. Alec rubs his temple.

“Well,” Magnus says. “That was interesting.” He clears the abandoned popcorn bowls and TV away with a snap of his fingers before sinking back into the couch with a sigh.

Alec leans against him and lets out a long breath. “Thank you.”

Magnus shakes his head. “You don't have to thank me. I'll always have your back, like you have mine.”

He smiles at Alec then, soft and a touch wondering.

“What?” Alec asks.

Magnus hums, gaze flickering down for a second before meeting Alec's again. “I just realized, everything you say to me... You're not exaggerating the slightest bit, are you? You mean every word.”

“Of course I do,” Alec says. “With all my heart.”

“You have no idea how much that means to me,” Magnus whispers.

 _I've never lied to you_ , Alec wants to say but what ends up leaving his mouth is, “I've never lied to you except that one time I told you I understood the difference between salmon pink and rose.”

Magnus laughs, his eyes sparkling, helplessly fond. “I love you, Alexander. So much.”

Alec smiles back, and no potion in the world could stop him from answering, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next morning:  
> Jace: So are you still forced to tell the truth?  
> Alec: Why don't we find out.  
> Alec: You look really handsome, Jace.  
> Alec: No, I can lie again.  
> Alec: :)  
> Jace: ;__;
> 
> ([link on tumblr](https://ralfstrashcan.tumblr.com/post/190738932074/ralfstrashcan-ralfstrashcan-describing) if you feel like advertising) 
> 
> Working title of this fic was “deeper than the truth serum” because I think I'm hilarious.  
> I admit I kinda resent my muse for this fic. I love the truth serum trope, okay? To _pieces_. And then I try to write something for it myself and my muse is like “You know what would be fun? If you wrote a truth serum fic where _nothing happens_. Ha. Hahahahaha.” I _hate_ my muse.  
> But anyway, if this fic brought you some joy even though literally nothing happens I'd be thrilled if you let me know ;)


End file.
